fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA003
Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, Yazmyne and Bulbasaur are shown to be locked on combat against a wild Spearow. Bulbasaur dodges several Peck attacks and slams Spearow to the ground with Vine Whip. Yazmyne throws a Poke Ball, but Spearow recovers and uses Whirlwind to knock the Poke Ball back to Yazmyne's face. Spearow then takes off a Yazmyne is disgruntled that she failed to capture a Pokemon. Bulbasaur is more upset, but Yazmyne comforts him, telling him that he didn't lose but that their target only got away. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur that they just need to keep at it and they'll capture a new friend. Before they press on, Yazmyne prepares to give him an Oran Berry, but switches to a Magost Berry, remembering that Bulbasaur doesn't like dry foods. Yazmyne searches for another Pokemon, while reading a book on capturing, which tells her to weaken the Pokemon. Yazmyne gets frustrated as that's exactly what she tried to do. Bulbasaur looks around and spots a wild Ratatta. At the sight of enemies, the Ratatta scurries away but Bulbasaur uses his vines to ensare it. Yazmyne, not wanting Ratatta to get away, chucks a PokeBall at it, but the Normal-Type almost immediately pops back out. Determined to battle it, Yazmyne orders Bulbasaur to use Tackle but Ratatta evades with its superior Quick Attack. Using Quick Attack, Ratatta hits Bulbasaur and scurries away with Yazmyne and Bulbasaur frustrated. '' ''Yazmyne decides to tun a video on her PokeNav for help. Yazmyne listens to video about capturng Pokemon while she and Bulbasaur share berry snacks. The video tell Yazmyne that poisoning, paralyzing, or putting the wile Pokemon to sleep will facilitate Pokemon capturing. Yazmyne exclaims she already knows that, but finds herself unaware of all the moves Bulbasaur can learn. Yazmyne scans Bulbasaur into her Pokedex and learns that he is capable of learns all sorts of powder attacks as well as Leech Seed. Yazmyne sets out to teach Bulbasaur one of these moves but doesn't know how to actively teach a Pokemon a move. Yazmyne reads a book that says Pokemon naturally learn moves with experience, so the more Bulbasaur battles, the more he will adapt and learn more powerful techniques. '' ''Yazmyne and Bulbasaur get excited and decide to train and battle more against some wild Pokemon. They find a Poochyena and Bulbasaur battles it. During the battle, Yazmyne orders Poison Powder and Leech Seed, and Bulbasaur tries the techniques but fails, giving their target time to escape. The two don't give up and they spot a wild Sentret. Sentret, a fast specied, is able to keep Bulbasaur on his toes. Bulbasaur manages to get Sentret with Vine Whip and wanting to keep him in place, Bulbasaur suddenly uses Leech Seed. However, Bulbasaur accidentally ensnares himself and Yazmyne, not having control over the new technique, which allows Sentret to flee. Despite the failure, Yazmyne is overjoyed that Bulbasaur learned Leech Seed though they need to work on aim. '' ''Yazmyne and Bulbasaur train Leech Seed while sharpening Bulbasaur's Vine Whip attack. Yazmyne notices that it's getting late, so they decide to camp for the night. As they do, Bulbasaur nudges Yazmyne to see a flying Pidgey. Bulbasaur pulls Pidgey out of the sky with Vine Whip to start a battle. Yazmyne scans Pidgey into her Pokedex to learn it's move-pool of Quick Attack, Steel Wing, and Twister. Pidgey attacks first with Twister, and pushing through it, Bulbasaur hits Pidgey with Vine Whip. Yazmyne marks that Grass-Type moves are not-very-effective against Fying-Types, so when they hit they have to hit hard. Bulbasaur follows with Tackle, which Pidgey evades with Quick Attack. It comes back down with Steel Wing. Yazmyne panics a little and orders Bulbasaur to jumps with his vines. Bulbasaur executes, propelling himself into the air before safely landing. Yazmyne is elated the trick worked but when Pidgey comes back for another Steel Wing, Yazmyne and Bulbasaur regroup. Yazmyne orders Leech Seed. Bulbasaur releases a Leech Seed, which immediately spouts into several vines and wraps around Pidgey. Pidgey falls to the ground and the vines sap the energy from Pidgey then red orbs transfer the energy back to Bulbasaur. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to strike with Tackle, ad the weakened Pidgey, unable to evade, is slammed into a tree. Yazmyne chucks a PokeBall a the Flying-Type and after a few shakes, the PokeBall stops moving, singalling Pidgey's sucessful capture. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur are absolutely ecstatic by their success and Yazmyne picks up the Poke Ball. '' ''While Yazmyne basks in her new Pokemon, a Spinarak, having seen the battle, shows itself and comes down on a web. Unbeknownst to Yazmyne the Spinarak latches onto her back. When Yazmyne feels something, she looks at the Spider Pokemon when it's on her shoulder, and she screams. Major Events *Yazmyne attempts to capture a Spearow, Ratatta, Poochyena, and Sentret but fails each time *Yazmyne's Bulbasaur learns Leech Seed *Yazmyne captures a Pidgey Characters Humans *Yazmyne Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's; newly captured) *Spinarak (wild) *Ratatta *Spearow *Poochyena *Sentret Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze